As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often employ storage resources for storing data. A storage resource may include non-volatile storage that may retain data even when electrical power is removed either from an unexpected power loss, brownout, system crash, or from a normal system shutdown, but may also include volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)) as a cache to store frequently-used or accessed data. To ensure data integrity, it may be desirable for such storage resources to have power loss protection, in order that in the event of a power fault, cached data is flushed to the non-volatile storage before power is completely withdrawn. Power loss protection may also be useful is preventing destruction of old data in many newer types of storage resources.